


Break In

by poisoned_dragon



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Alice - Freeform, F/M, Halestorm - Freeform, Peter - Freeform, Songfic, Wittle-bunny, break-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoned_dragon/pseuds/poisoned_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was in the clock-tower when she heard a familiar voice calling her. </p><p>Just a little one-shot songfic about Alice and Peter. The song is Break In by Halestorm I suggest you check it out because it's actually a beautiful song (in my opinion). FLUFFY ONE SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break In

~Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home  
When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes  
I hear you night after night calling out my name  
And I find myself running to meet you~

Alice always wanted to go home but she never really could bring herself to leave. She had made strong ties with the role-holders all except for one. 

Peter white.

Alice tries to make friends with him, but that stupid rabbit never gave her a chance because he kept glomping her every chance he got. Alice's temper rose, God she hated the way he threw himself at her! She doesn't even know he's around and he initiates a surprise aerial attack! 'I hate how I never get the chance to speak, I hate how he always must be in my face, I hate...I hate...I hate how much I love him.'

"Alice! Alice, my dear! Come see me over here!" A delighted voice called from outside. Alice ran to the window, sighing as she saw Peter smiling his big goofy smile. She wanted to ignore him and just get on with helping Julius with his work but...

"Alice, get out there before I clobber him with a wrench..." The blue haired man groaned. Alice did as she was told and went to the white rabbit. 

~I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down  
You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn, you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in~

Peter stood out in the open, awaiting his loves arrival. Everyone knew of his love towards Alice and thought he was bonkers for thinking an outsider would fall for a role-holder-especially Peter. 

The rabbit shook the thoughts from his mind and puffed out his chest, he loved Alice and was proud of it! He felt like a king when she was near and can't contain himself when she's in reach. He knows that Alice had built up a high wall to keep him out and he wasn't afraid to knock it down. Ideas sprang into his mind of ways of getting the wall down and, oddly, didn't notice Alice standing in front of him.

Alice watched as his thoughts took control of his mind. She studied the ways his ruby-red eyes darkened or shone with different thoughts, she almost wished she could get into his head and see what he was thinking about. Then she realized there was quite an eerie awkward silence between the two, which was rare, so she decided to break it. 

"Why are you here, Peter."

~You let me fall apart without letting go  
Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down~

Peter snapped to reality once the first beautiful word left her lips. He raised his arms wide, prepping for a bear hug when Alice shoved her hand in his face. 

"Don't you dare touch me."

"But, Alice, I must hug you or I might die." He whined. 

"You will not die, Peter." She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. 

"But, one day, my clock won't tick anymore." Both their eyes softened. "I wish to live out my numbered days as best as I can, Alice." He reopened his arms, his eyes begging for her to oblige. 

Alice had just been hit by reality. Life isn't valued in this world and she was denying someone their way of living, besides, she loved him, why not? 

She smiled and entered the waiting arms, lightly giggling when a girlish squeal came from the man she was hugging. 

~You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in~

Peter had invited her to the castle of hearts to enjoy a picnic in the rose garden. She allowed him to drag her along, still guilt stricken about denying Peters ways of living and happiness. 

They had finally reached the picnic blanket and Alice stood in awe at all of the food. There was a large quantity of the sweetest fruits, savory's and teas. It was all placed in an open, shaded area that were surrounded by potent roses. 

"Peter, did you do all of this?"

"Anything for you, my sweetest love!" He pulled her into another crippling hug. She raised her hand and smacked the rabbit. "Don't push your luck."

Once out of his vice like grip, she looked around the garden, expecting to see Vivaldi. Peter, as if reading her mind, spoke up. "I begged Vivaldi to not join us today. Be thankful, I almost had my head cut off for this."

Without a word, Alice found her seat on the blanket beginning the picnic with the ecstatic bunny-man. 

~And take everything I have  
Until there is nothing left  
Until it's just your voice in my head  
And when the lights come on  
You see me as I am  
You're still inside me~

They spent two time periods talking about various things, not even noticing that the time periods had passed. Without Alice's knowing, Peter inched closer to her on the blanket slowly. They were now side by side, all of the food and tea gone. 

Alice smiled as she happily spoke about her home, her sister and everything else that made her happy. Peter listened and took all of the information on, planning their next 'date' in advance. He told her about how he became a role-holder and how he unceremoniously rejected the idea. 

"I was close to breaking Her Majesty, then she said that 'we refuse your refusal'. So, now i'm here!"

"Vivaldi, said that? That's...clever." Alice commented. She stood up and stretched, looking down at Peter. "I better get back to Julius. How long has it been since we left?"

"Two time periods." Someone spoke behind them. 

"Ace? Are you lost?" Alice spoke with a sigh. She then took in the knight's words. "TWO TIME PERIODS!?!?! PETER! HOW COULD YOU DISTRACT ME FOR SO LONG!?"

"I did nothing to distract you. You're the one who got distracted." Slap. "OW~"

"I'm leaving." Alice stomped away, looking for a short cut to the clock tower. 

"Alice! Wait!"

~You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in~

Peter appeared before her, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please don't leave me, Alice." 

"Move, Peter. I need to get back to Julius."

"Why are you so cold to me?" Peter asked out of the blue.

"What...?"

"You're always smiling with everyone else. You're constantly running after them and not me. What did I ever do to you? What did I do to make you hate me?"

"Peter...You can't expect me to answer these right now."

"Why not?" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug of protection. "Why don't you care about me?"

Alice cupped his face in her hands, bringing him to her eye contact. 

"I do care about you. You just make it so hard to show it." A bright blush formed on her cheeks, much like Peters. "At first I thought you sucked because you brought me here, but now, I love it here. Everyone's kind and fun to be around. This all wouldn't of happened if you didn't bring me down here to Wonderland. You mean so much more to me than you know."

There was a short silence and Alice was beginning to think that her confession wasn't really a good idea. She took her hands away from his cheeks but was stopped when his hands enveloped hers. She gasped when she looked into his crimson eyes, so full of emotion and passion. 

He leaned forward, placing his forehead to hers. "I love you, so, so, much." Nothing was said as Peter sealed her lips with his in a kiss filled with love, care and need. 

Peter pulled away, taking hold of one hand and walking off with her by his side. 

~Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this sucked. My first kiss scene, ever. I tend to avoid them because their cliche but...meh.
> 
> Alert me of any grammatical errors please!
> 
> ~Poisoned Dragon.


End file.
